Acting Out
by ExplodingMrPond
Summary: Songfic Oneshot - Lily is sick of being a good girl, it's time for her to break out. But how will everyone react? What will she do?


**Based on the song Acting Out by Ashley Tisdale, hope you love it!**

**It would help if you listened to this song on You tube or something while you read this, so you really know how this Story works. (Er, on repeat, or pausing it as you follow the song please, *smiley faces*)**

**Thanks :)**

**Dedicated to Natasha Chanse, who sent me the song :)**

**And to everyone out there who wants to 'Act Out' but are afraid! Be yourself, Fans! :D**

**Lv You!**

**XXxTheLivingDollxXx**

* * *

I sat in the common room, surrounded by people who didn't even knew I existed, doing homework.

**_"Up above the surface I was just a perfect child"_**

I finished that piece of homework and moved on to the next one. I made a mental note to send an owl to my grandparents to let them know I was well.

'_**But underneath it all I was craving to be wild'**_

I sighed inwardly, wondering where my once fun life had gone. I wanted to be carefree again – to not have to deal with the pressures of being a perfect role model all the time. Being Hogwarts' Headgirl was starting to wear thin.

'_**Don't you judge by the cover it's so far from what you see'**_

I looked around the crowded common room. No one looked up when I moved. No one noticed I was there, tucked away in the corner of the room, all by myself. They all kept their distance – they just though I was a snobby Headgirl who would tell on them if they did something wrong. They didn't know me at all.

'_**I'm losing all my patience waiting on ya to believe'**_

I frowned. It would be nice for people to notice me around here. I had tried to make them think differently about me – I didn't hand in homework for a week and hadn't confiscated items from first years. But no one took any notice!

'_**I'm suffocating, I can't breathe'**_

I choked. The goody-two-shoes atmosphere in here was killing me.

'_**Let me out this cage, I'm not gonna hold back**_

**_Gonna break these chains, I'm taking control now'_**

I jumped up – spilling the parchment that had littered my knees. People actually looked at me, but now I didn't care. I didn't care what any of them thought. This was my chance – my new chance to change my ways. Again.

'_**Gonna give ya something to talk about  
It's another side of me  
I'm acting out'**_

I grabbed my wand from my robes and shot curses everywhere – lock locking curses to people nearest me, blasting tapestries from the walls and chucking the fire from the fireplace and making it dance through the air – students dodged out the way of me, afraid. I laughed and span around, taking the fire with me.

'_**Set me free, I'm ready to show you  
This is what I need, it's time to get dirty'**_

Still shooting magic into the air, I twirled out of the common room and through the portrait hole, dancing down the moving stairways and singing at the top of my voice:

'_**It's another side of me  
I'm acting out'**_

'_**Welcome to a new beginning, it's time to start the show  
No I don't think it matters if it's real or just a role'**_

'Is she serious?' I heard people mutter as I spun past them, a huge smile on my face.

'Is she under some kind of spell of some sort?'

'No, I think this is really her.'

**_'Once you get a taste of it you'll be begging me for more'_**

'I like it! You rock Lily!!' Someone shouted – but I was past caring. As I danced around the castle's corridors, I tore down paintings and pictures, blew up statues and blasted ghosts out of my way.

'_**I'll give ya something to remember once I hit the floor  
I'm letting go of what you know'**_

This was the aim – get people to forget the old me. I wanted to go down in Hogwarts history! The Headgirl who went insane! Who was someone everyone wanted to be!

'_**Let me out this cage, I'm not gonna hold back'  
**_

I stalked through the halls, evilly smiling at the people who applauded me as I walked past. This was my school now. Even the teachers were clapping me! They were obviously sick of Nice Lily, and wanted a change as well. They must have been talking behind my back.

'_**Gonna break these chains, I'm taking control now  
Gonna give ya something to talk about'**_

'Gonna break these chains, I'm taking control now, gonna give ya something to talk about' I scream-sung, shimming along and throwing curses into the gasping air.

'_**It's another side of me  
I'm acting out'**_

I gathered all my energy and threw it through my wand. I blasted a huge hole in the side of Hogwarts, and students and teachers alike were beginning to stare at me with their eyes popping out their heads.

I laughed in their faces.

**_'Set me free, I'm ready to show you'_**

I wrenched open the doors to the library, and kids came scuttling out past me. Only Madame Pince stayed, and I'm guessing that's only because she's an old Bitch who _lives _in there.

'_**This is what I need, it's time to get dirty'**_

I knew he would be the only one left in there.

'_**Imma show you what I'm talking about  
It's another side of me  
I'm acting out'**_

'Lily? W-what?' He started, but I cut him off.

'Shut up and do what I say, Potter.' I grabbed his tie and pulled him off the chair with it. I backed him against a bookcase – and started to snog the face offa him.

'L-Lily, where did this come from?' He stuttered, when I broke the kiss to give him a chance to breathe.

**_'I've been waiting just to drive you crazy'_**

'I've been waiting just to drive you crazy.' I whispered in his ear, pausing to bite it. He stifled a moan.

I grabbed him by the tie again but this time I threw him on the library table where he had been working not 5 minutes earlier.

**_'Now it's my time and yes it feels amazing'_**

I climbed on top of him. Lowering my top half so it pressed against his, I ran my hands through his hair and then dragged them lower, up and under his shirt. I leaned closer to him, taking his bottom lip in between my teeth and biting it.

'_**There's nothing left of what you've seen before  
Life's too short just to do what you're told'**_

He moaned again, not bothering to try to cover this up.

'Just to do what you're told, just to do what you're told'

I smirked and ripped open his shirt, tearing off the tie as well.

'_**Do what you're told  
Just to do what you're told  
Do what... do what you're told'**_

I left a trail of wet kisses down his chest and jumped off him just as he tried to make a grab for me.

'I've got more games to play, James.'

I turned my back on him and flounced out of the library, only pausing to make sure I blew up the bookcases first.

'_**Let me out this cage, I'm not gonna hold back'**_

I got to the lake pretty quickly. Well, I was storming along, but even that should have took a _while_.

Some people had even got in my way a few times, but I blew them away in a poof of spells.

'_**Gonna break these chains, I'm taking control now'**_

Teachers moved out my way before I could even so much as _ask _them, and students looked up at me with respect.

They were learning.

'_**Gonna give ya something to talk about**_

_**It's another side of me  
I'm acting out'**_

'Now THIS –' I yelled at them, the surrounding pupils and my lecturers, who had gathered around the edge of the gigantic lake that held the giant squid '- Is something you all will NEVER forget!'

'_**Set me free, I'm ready to show you'**_

Somewhere in the gaggle of people, I saw the deputy-headmaster, Professor Dumbledore. As my eyes met his, he nodded his head and twinkled at me through half-moon glasses.

"'_**This is what **_**YOU**_** need, it's time to get dirty'**_"

My viewers yelled.

'_**Imma show you what I'm talking about'**_

'DO IT!'

'GO ON, EVANS!'

'DO IT, DO IT, DO IT!'

'_**It's another side of me'**_

I smiled and backed away from the edge of the lake, a good 100 metres of running space.

'_**I'm acting out'**_

I started to run, shooting fireworks into the air as I went.

Somewhere along the way I looked up and noticed James Potter standing directly opposite me at the lake side.

He winked.

'_**Life's too short just to do what you're told,'**_

The people sang.

'_**I'm acting out'**_

I answered them.

'_**Life's too short just to do what you're told,'**_

Still shooting fireworks, I sprinted the rest of the runway –

'_**I'm acting out'**_

-and jumped into the air –

_**Life's too short just to do what you're told,'**_

wrapped myself up in a ball –

'_**I'm acting out'**_

and plunged into the centre of the lake.

There was a pause in the air as I was underwater. I uncurled and reached for the surface, only to be met by a thundering of applause.

'_**Yeah yeah, I'm acting out' **_I whispered.

* * *

**Epilogue –**

I woke with a start.

I was surrounded in books and piles of parchment, on a common room table.

I groaned.

'Good dream, Lily?' James Potter smirked in an armchair by the fireplace.

'Shut. the. fuck. up.' I growled at him.

He laughed.

'I'll take that as a yes, then.'

* * *

**-xXx-**

**Ahh…Young love, eh?**

**Hope you loved it!**

**R&R please!**

**I would like to know what I can do to make things better!!**

**Tasha – Hope you liked it!**

**Fans – Hope you liked it more!!**

**Btw, I just thought of this while I was writing chapter one for Forgotten., so don't worry, Forgotten has not been…Forgotten. *Giggles***

**Cya!**

**XXxTheLivingDollxXx**


End file.
